Blade of Justice
Blade of Justice is a 2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by Manix648, LazerBlitz, and Knobbelboy, and verified by RicoLP on July 4, 2017.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6018CbEjA-4 Before this, Sunix was verifying it, getting 45% as his record, and earlier TrusTa was, with his record also being 45% before handing the level over to Sunix. It is considered to be the spiritual sequel of A Bizarre Phantasm, just like Bloodbath was for Cataclysm. The original, unnerfed version of the level, was planned to be even harder than Bloodlust, but Manix later ordered RicoLP to nerf it in order to release it sooner. This level features a mostly blue, black and white color scheme, the exception being LazerBlitz's part, which has some purple mixed in. Unlike A Bizarre Phantasm, this level uses Betrayal of Fear by Goukisan, a sequel of the famous song Betrayal of Fate by the same composer. It is currently #47 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above Betrayal of Fate (#48) and below ATMarbl (#46). History Around June 2016, Manix announced his new extreme demon mega-collaboration named Blade of Justice. It was meant to be the longest Extreme Demon ever (using the entire song), but only one player got their part done (Pan).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pag8CXn0XeA So Manix restarted the level as a 2-minute collaboration with him and his best friend LaserBlitz, set to be one of the hardest levels ever and to be verified by Dual Kiki. Manix's entire part was leaked by Kripy as an auto, showing some differences from the final result.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4AYRYvytmM By November, LaserBlitz had finished his part,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0F9yMfUBfkA and the level was ready to be verified. Dual Kiki made some progress on the level and achieved a record of 19% before passing it to TrusTa after he verified Yatagarasu.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIkNJIjXCfQ From then the level was passed to Sunix,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7isDwmqxV4 ThatJ4ke (then named Archane)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSUwY3_ub-g and Combined, who all made some progress. The level was thought to be dead until Manix gave RicoLP (a skilled player who was just practicing the unnerfed version unofficially) permission to verify. Once the level turned 1 year old, however, Manix grew impatient and restless and ordered RicoLP to heavily nerf the level and release it as soon as possible. RicoLP obliged and the level was absolutely butchered, which resulted in endless waves of backlash and hate from fans who wanted the level to stay in its unnerfed state. On July 4th, 2017, RicoLP verified the long-awaited level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6018CbEjA-4 While the creators themselves stated it would still be top 5, Wooshi999 beat the level within two hours of the level's release, stating the level was around Bloodbath difficulty and wasn't very hard, which turned out to be true.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-f_3KJ2QZNU Gameplay The level begins with a half speed robot segment, with the creators' names showing up. This first sequence is core-like, and lasts a while. Its gameplay involves many difficult jump orbs in both the ground and air along with many tiny jumps. After the first half, the robot turns big for two jumps before going back to small form. At the end, there is a sword and a text fading in and out saying "Are you worthy?". Next is a difficult ship sequence made by LazerBlitz (signified by his cube), involving much up-and-down flying through large moving objects. There is also some challenging maneuver flying at the end to act as a threat before the next part arrives. After this is an extremely difficult wave segment by Manix (again, signified by his icon). This wave requires some extreme timing and consistency in order to pass, and the frequent switching between normal and mini size as well as many moving structures does not make it any easier. The drop comes next which begins with a long mini straight fly sequence with the words "Lets Go!" right at the beginning. Three individual corridors appear and the player must be able to straight fly very well in order to get through. Afterwards, two rows of teeth must be flown through, as a text appears, saying "Pierce through all matter". Next comes a short ball section with pulsing decorations and tight spaces, and a mini UFO segment with some timing and jump orbs involved. Next is a quite long, normal speed dual wave reminiscent of Betrayal of Fate (by Weoweoteo). Then is an equally long dual ship designed in mostly black and white coloring and a smiley face in the middle of the section. Following this is a long, fast cube, with text saying Go! right at the start. This section involves tapping numerous jump orbs and not holding afterward, or the player will most likely hit a ceiling or saw blade. After this section is a short auto saying the level's name, and then a mixed dual which Dual Kiki has called the most difficult part of the level. It is immensely difficult and varied in mixing between game modes as well. Right at the end of this hefty dual comes a short but insanely narrow mini wave which leads the player into a more relaxing part. This is another part made by LazerBlitz. It finally slows down a bit like a slow cube where the words "Take a break" are presented. An art piece rises up in the background resembling a solar eclipse which flashes to the beat as the cube turns into a ship containing a gravity portal and a blue orb, and then an auto with the blade in the background. Next is Manix again, with what is probably the most well-known part of the level; a very tight UFO section with a black hole and stars in the background illuminating the hazards, orbs, and portals coming up. It will here be required to hit lots of orbs and jump at the right time to not crash into a sawblade. The part ends with a very short mini ship tunnel with a couple of gears placed to make it more difficult to get to the two final parts of the level. A portal takes the player to an insanely tight swing copter requiring lots of well timed clicks as the final segment made by LazerBlitz, which switches game-modes very frequently appears. It starts off with a tight normal, triple speed wave which turns mini for a moment as it then goes into a short ship with a little bit of straight fly, and then a UFO (used as a transition in itself) with jump orbs needed to be clicked to the rhythm of the song. It goes back into a ship, now upside-down, and then yet another wave similar to the first one, but shorter. This wave leads into a mini ball with many jump orbs to be hit with timing, and finally a ship with some moving blocks where good maneuverability is needed. A cube portal appears and three orbs need to be hit to get to the last flying part saying "Manix", "LazerBlitz", "Verified by RicoLP", and "Blade art by Knobbelboy," as well as the Blade at the very end. Trivia * The level has gone through several different verifiers in its lifetime. Quantum was the first supposed player set to verify it, but it was later passed on to Dual Kiki who got some progress on it. He later realized that it was stealing too much time from him to the point of his grades being affected, so he felt that the best thing to do was to pass it on. He passed it on to TrusTa, who passed it on to Sunix, who passed it on to Acharne, who eventually stopped playing and passed it on to Combined, who also stopped pretty fast. RicoLP, was unofficially practicing until Manix gave him permission to verify it. Therefore, BoJ had 8 verifiers in total, which make it the level with the most verifiers ever. * When TrusTa was given permission to verify Blade of Justice, there was an uproar of people complaining about how TrusTa could nerf BoJ the way he nerfed Yatagarasu, unsurprisingly, TrusTa didn't care and continued trying to verify BoJ. * Manix stated in a Knobbelboy stream that the level will be dead if another verifier quits. Therefore, he ordered RicoLP to nerf the level to get it out as soon as possible. This paid off in the end, and at last RicoLP managed to verify the level. * The level has had several redesigns to some of its parts. The first robot was redesigned to match Manix's "style" a bit more, similar to his part in Artificial Ascent. The ship sequence just after this was redesigned by LazerBlitz to create a cleaner looking section with a lot of movement. The extreme mixed dual section at 49-57 was redesigned from a messy factory design to a more cleaned up style which fits with the rest of the level. The slow cube/ship break segment at 58-64 was also redone by LazerBlitz, which was originally made up of a mix of Manix's Yatagarasu Creator Contest #7 entries but recolored to fit the blue theme. The famous UFO segment at 64% also had the vortex in the background redecorated, making it look significantly more detailed now. * The level was originally meant to just be a solo level by Manix, but he later had LazerBlitz to come in and finish the level, and also to redesign some of the lazier parts. Walkthrough for this video.]] References Category:Collaborations Category:2.0 Levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Epic Levels Category:XL Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Top 100